Are you jealous?
by Hasegawa Arisa
Summary: I've just come home. But you're mad at me. Will you forgive me? Please, I don't mean to hurt you. SKE48 fanfic. Yuri fanfic. W Matsui


**Title: Are you jealous?**

**Author: Hasegawa Arisa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Cast: Matsui Jurina, Matsui Rena, Hiramatsu Kanako, Kimoto Kanon, Yagami Kumi, Miyazawa Sae, Kashiwagi Yuki, Itano Tomomi, Kasai Tomomi, Shinoda Mariko, Kojima Haruna, Takayanagi Akane, Suda Akari**

**Pair: W Matsui, KumiNon, SaeYuki, TomoTomo, MariHaru**

**Disclaimer: God, Themself, Their family, etc**

**Summary: **I've just come home. But you're mad at me. Will you forgive me? Please, I don't mean to hurt you. SKE48 fanfic. Yuri fanfic.

Kanako memiringkan kepalanya melihat pintu yang dibanting senior kesayangannya, Rena. Gadis imut itu menoleh pada Kanon yang juga memiringkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kumi.

"_Aijo_, buka pintunya!" kata Jurina sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Rena. "_Iie_..." sahut Rena dari dalam. "_Naze ka, aijo_?" tanya Jurina heran. "Pokoknya aku marah padamu, Matsui Jurina" seru Rena. Jurina hanya meringis.

Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor _manager_ SKE48 untuk membahas _single_ baru SKE48. Sebagai _ace_, dia juga punya tanggung jawab mengurus hal ini. Yah... Bukan hanya Rikako yang bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang, dia masih capek sudah dihadapi dengan marahnya Rena, yang bahkan ia tidak tau apa sebabnya.

"_Naze desu ka, otousan_?" tanya Kanako dan Kanon bersamaan. Jurina menoleh, menghela napas lalu duduk di sofa sebelah Kanako.

"_Shiranai_... Tiba-tiba Rena marah-marah," kata Jurina frustasi. "Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan, Jurina" kata Kumi sambil mencomot _cookies_. Jurina mengangkat bahunya.

Akane datang membawa segelas _orange juice_ dan menyerahkannya pada Jurina sambil tersenyum. Jurina menerimanya dan membalas senyum Akane, membuat _captain team_ KII, yang entah mengapa suka sekali ke _dorm_ _team _S, mengerlingkan matanya. Kanako dan Kanon mengerenyitkan dahi mereka.

"Apa kau lelah, Juri~? Mau ku pijat?" tawar Akane centil. "Tidak perlu. _Arigatou_, Churi-_nee_"

"Akane~" panggil seorang gadis, Akari. "_Ne_?" tanya Akane. "Tadi Goto-_san_ menelfonku. Dia bilang, _team _KII waktunya mengadakan rapat," jelas Akari. "Ah, iya. Baiklah... Aku pulang dulu Juri~" kata Akane lalu mencium kilat pipi Jurina.

Kanon, Kanako, Kumi, bahkan Akari membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Jurina memandang _shock_ pada punggung Akane yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan tadi?" gumam Akari tak percaya.

Kanako dan Kanon memandang Jurina tajam. Jurina meneguk ludahnya gugup, "_Na- nani_?"

"_Mou, Otousan no baka,_" pekik KanaNon sebal. "_Ya_! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Lagipula apa-apaan kalian menyebutku bodoh," protes Jurina. "_Otousan_, pantas saja _okaasan_ marah pada _otousan_," kata Kanon.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Kanako, Kanon, bahkan Kumi dan Akari memandang gemas pada ke-tidak-peka-an _ace_ SKE48 itu.

"Juri, kedekatanmu dengan Akane pasti membuat _our_ Rena cemburu," terang Kumi. "Hah? _Uso_. Dan lagi, bukan _our _Rena, tapi _**my**_ Rena," Jurina tak percaya dan mengoreksi. "_Ya_! _Otousan _emang nggak peka ya. _Okaasan_ saja tidak pernah mencium _otousan_ di depan kami," protes Kanako.

"Ah, iya. Tadi Rena memegang sebuah majalah dengan wajah marah. Setelah kulihat, itu majalah yang ada fotomu dengan pakaian pria dan Akane dengan pakaian ibu rumah tangga," timpal Akari. Jurina membulatkan matanya.

"A-aish, ini pasti gara-gara Kataomoi Finally1," Jurina mengacak rambutnya kesal. "_Otousan_ juga sih, mau aja dideketin Akane-_nee_," kata Kanon. "Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu," bela Jurina.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang _otousan _harus cari cara buat baikan sama _okaasan_," kata Kanako. "Iya, iya,"

**松井****~ 48 Family ~ ****松井**

"Sa- Sae! _Ya_! _Dame_!" protes Yuki karena terus digoda Sae. "Ah... Manisnya _my_ Yuki," goda Sae lagi.

_BEDDO no migi no kabe_

_itsudemo kimi ga iru_

"Ck, siapa yang teganya menggangguku dengan _my_ Yuki?" kesal Sae. Namun kata-katanya membuat pipi Yuki semakin merona. "_Moshi-moshi_,"

"Oneesan_..."_ kata seseorang di seberang. "Eh, Matsui? _Naze_?" tanya Sae _to the point, "Ah, begini_, nee_. Err... ini masalah _uke_,"_ jawab Jurina, si penelpon.

"Hah? _Uke_?Ada apa tentang mereka?" heran Sae. _"Eung... Begini.. _Neesan_, bagaimana caramu membujuk Yuki_-nee_ jika... ehm... dia sedang cemburu padamu?"_ tanya Jurina. Sae menyeringai. "Jadi... Rena cemburu pada seseorang yang dekat denganmu begitu?"

"_Ah? I-iya.."_

"Haha... Kau akan benar-benar menjadi _seme_ sejati, Juri,"

"_Benarkah?"_

"Ya.. Kalau aku sih, untuk menaklukkan Yuki, aku akan sedikit menggodanya lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi,"

"_Oh, begitu... Baiklah, terima kasih_, nee_"_

"Ya..."

Sae memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu menatap Yuki. "_Na-naze_?" gugup Yuki. "Ayo kita lanjutkan,"

**宮澤 ****~ 48 Family ~ ****柏木**

"Tomochin~ Aku sedang ingin makan yang manis-manis," kata Tomomi Kasai. "Ehm? Mau kuambilkan _cookies_?" timpal Tomomi Itano. Tomomi menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Sudah ada di depanku kok," Tomochin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Sedangkan Tomomi segera menyambar bibir Tomochin lembut.

"Euhh..." lenguh Tomochin.

_yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo miteiruka?_

_toki ga sugiru_

_sono senaka wa utsukushii darou?_

_Yes! sorenari no kyou ga owari_

"To.. mo.. mi.." Tomochin mendorong bahu Tomomi menjauh. "Aish.."

"_Moshi-moshi_..."

"_Kasai_-nee_"_

"Ya? Jurina?"

"_Ne. _Neesan_, boleh aku bertanya?"_

"Ya. _Nani_?"

"_Ketika Tomochin-_nee_ cemburu, bagaimana Kasai-_nee_ membujuknya?"_

"Aku sih menciumnya lalu menjelaskan dengan cara yang romantis. _Naze_? Rena cemburu?"

"_Begitulah. _Arigatou, nee_. _Jaa_..."_

Tomomi menatap Tomochin sambil tersenyum. Tomochin menatapnya balik dengan mata yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

**河西 ****~ 48 Family ~ ****板野**

"Ayolah, _aijo_. Ini sudah 3 hari," bujuk Mariko. "_Dame_.." sahut Haruna kesal. "_Naze_?"

"Kemarin saat konser kan kau sudah menikmati sedikit jatahmu," jawabnya. "Hah? Aku hanya meremas kecil pantatmu, _aijo_. Tidak lebih,"

Haruna mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Ya_! Itu memalukan, Mari,"

"Ayolah, Nyaro" bujuk Mariko lagi. "Aish, nanti malam saja," Mariko tersenyum lebar.

_sawayaka na kaze ga_

_toori sugitatte_

_subete no nayami ga_

_kieru wake janai_

"Siapa yang menelpon?" heran Mariko. "_Moshi-moshi_,"

"_Mariko-_nee_, aku Jurina. Boleh aku bertanya?"_

"Ah, Jurina. Ada apa?"

"_Begini.. Apa yang akan _neesan_ lakukan jika err... Haruna-_nee_ sedang cemburu? Bagaimana _nee-san_ membujuknya?"_

"Rena cemburu ya? Bisa cemburu juga dia,"

"_Yah... _Neesan_ aku yang kena getahnya,"_

"Hehe... Kau tau, Harunyan bukanlah orang suka dibujuk dengan bujukan yang _nakal_. Kau tau maksudku?"

"_Ya,_ neesan_. Rena juga begitu,"_

"Nah.. Karena itu, aku harus membujuknya dengan cara yang halus. _Uke_ sensitif seperti mereka tidak bisa dikasari. Kalau sampai pertengkaran besar, kau harus rela mengorbankan harga dirimu sebagai _seme_, Jurina"

"_Tapi, _nee_, sekarang Rena mengunci kamar kami dan aku tidak bisa masuk untuk membujuknya_, nee_,"_

"Bujuk terus dia sampai mengijinkanmu masuk, agar kalian bisa bicara empat mata. Jangan menyerah Jurina,"

"Hai'_... _Arigatou gozaimasu, nee_,"_

"Iya.. _Ganbatte_, Jurina"

"_Naze desu ka_?" tanya Haruna begitu Mariko memutus sambungan teleponnya. "_Iie_... Jurina hanya meminta saran bagaimana membujuk Rena," jawab Mariko lalu berbaring di ranjang.

"Rena? Ada apa dengan, Rena-_chan_?" tanya Haruna lalu ikut membaringkan badannya di samping Mariko. "Yah... Kecemburuan _uke_," timpal Mariko. Haruna hanya mengangguk paham

**篠田 ****~ 48 Family ~ ****小嶋**

Tok tok

Rena menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. "_Aijo_, buka pintunya," pinta Jurina dari luar. Rena mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Iie_..."

"_Aijo_, aku lelah sekali. Ini sudah malam dan aku juga perlu istirahat. Kumohon buka pintunya," pinta Jurina.

Rena menatap pintu. Sedari tadi ia terus mengacuhkan permintaan Jurina untuk masuk. Suatu perasaan bersalah menelusupi hati Rena. Dia menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan kran air panas _bath-tub_. Setelah merasa cukup, Rena menuangkan cairan _aroma theraphy_. Ia mematikan kran lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Ditatapnya pintu sebentar, dimana di baliknya ada Jurina. Ia meraih kunci lalu membuka kunci pintu itu. Ditariknya pelan pintu.

Jurina menatapnya sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kamar―sebelum Rena berubah pikiran. Jurina segera menutup kembali pintu itu dan menguncinya. Giliran Rena yang menatap Jurina, bingung.

"Aku―"

Jurina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Rena melepaskan jaket yang masih dipakainya. "Mandilah. Aku sudah siapkan air," kata Rena tanpa menatap mata Jurina. Jurina diam memandang kekasihnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar capek sekarang.

Sedangkan Rena membuka lemari dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Kemudian gadis cantik itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Rena menghela napasnya. "Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" gumam _the 2nd ace_ pelan.

Clek

Jurina keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju tidur yang tadi sempat diambilnya. Rena segera berpura-pura tidur. _The ace_ tersenyum tipis melihat kebohongan Rena.

Gadis yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rena. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap punggung Rena―yang membelakanginya. Diulurkan tangannya―memeluk pinggang Rena. Rena tersentak dan membuka matanya, tanpa bergerak.

"Rena, aku tau kau belum tidur," kata Jurina lembut. Rena tetap diam tak menanggapi. "_Gomen ne_," lanjut Jurina. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud memberi Churi-_nee_ harapan," jelasnya.

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya Churi," elak Rena. "Baiklah. Maksudku Akane-_nee_. Kau tau itu hanyalah pemotretan tentang JuChuri," kata Jurina lagi.

"Dan kita tidak pernah dipotret sebagus itu," sedih Rena. "Dan lagi, Akane tampak sangat menyukaimu, Juri"

Jurina terdiam, "Aku... tidak tau,"

Rena menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata yang indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Dia mencintaimu, Jurina. Dan aku tau itu,"

Jurina tau, suara itu bergetar, berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh. Jurina mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut tengkuk Rena, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mencintai gadis yang sedang kupeluk sekarang? Bagaimana kalau aku hanya mencintai Matsui Rena?_ Naze ka_, _aijo_?" tanya Jurina. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Rena. "_Shiranai_..."

"Aku juga tidak tau, _aijo_. Kita sama-sama tidak tau. Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Karena Matsui Jurina hanya mencintai gadis yang bermarga sama dengannya, Matsui Rena," kata Jurina lagi.

"Hiks..." isakan Rena keluar sudah. Ia terharu. Gadis yang sedang memeluknya kini―yang berusia 6 tahun di bawahnya, sangat dewasa. "Re- Rena juga hanya mencintai Jurina," lirihnya. "Aku tau... Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanku di hatimu bukan?" goda Jurina.

Rena membalikkan badannya menghadap Jurina. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Jurina tersenyum kecil, "_Gomen ne, okaasan_," Rena menggeleng, "_Iie. Gomen ne, otousan_,"

Jurina mengecup kening Rena mesra. "Rena..."

"_Ne_?" Rena heran. "_Gomen ne_. Tadi saat di tempat _manger_, ada sebuah tawaran pemotretan dan aku menyetujuinya. _Gomen ne_ aku lancang," kata Jurina menyesal. Warna muka Rena kembali meredup. "Apa ini tentang kau dan Takayanagi lagi?"

Jurina terdiam. Rena yang menganggapnya 'benar' menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sedih kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"_Iie_. Ini tentang W Matsui, tentang kita," sahut Jurina. Rena mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Ia mendapati Jurina yang tersenyum usil. "_Ya_! Kau menjahiliku ya,"

"Hehe... Bukan begitu, _aijo_. Oh ya, aku yakin pemotretan ini akan lebih bagus dari pada foto yang kau lihat itu," kata Jurina. "Eh? _Naze_?"

"Judul pemotretan kita adalah '_Love is Free_'. Cinta itu bebas, _aijo_. Dan kita dipotret oleh majalah Flash. Dengan begitu, kita akan memakai _lingieri_ untuk pemotretan,"

"_NANI_? _Hontou_?" pekik Rena tak percaya. Jurina mengangguk pasti. "Dengan ini, W Matsui tak kan ada yang mengalahkan," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Rena menatapnya bahagia.

Rena memeluk Jurina. "_Arigatou_... _Otousan_" Jurina tersenyum dan membalas memeluk Rena.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Jurina memandang Rena intens yang hanya dibalas tatapan heran oleh kekasihnya.

Jurina tersenyum lalu membalik badan mereka, membuat Jurina berada di atas Rena, bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya. Rena membulatkan matanya dan mengerjapkannya. "_N-nani_?" tanya gadis yang baru melaksanakan _Seijin no Hi_ itu.

Jurina mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rena. "_I miss you,_" Rena mengangguk, "_Miss you too_,"

"_Do you wanna get naked_?" tanya Jurina sambil sedikit mnggoda Rena.

_Blushh_..

Rona merah itu datang begitu saja ke pipi Rena. "_Let's have a good time_!" kata Jurina lagi.

**END**

**Dictionary**

_Aijo_ = Gadis kesayangan

_Iie_ = Tidak

_Naze_ = Kenapa?

.._ ka_? = Partikel tanya

_Desu_ = (Tidak ada arti khusus)

_Otousan_ = Ayah

_Shiranai_ = Tidak tahu

_Nee_ = Istilah singkat untuk _Oneesan_

_Mou_ = Lagi

_Baka_ = Bodoh

_Otousan no baka _= Ayah bodoh

_Okaasan_ = Ibu

_Uso_ = Tidak mungkin

_Dame_ = Jangan! ; Tidak boleh!

_Moshi-moshi _= sapaan di telefon

_Oneesan_ = Kakak perempuan

_Arigatou_ = Terima kasih

_Gomen/ Gomen ne_ = Maaf

_Nani?_ = Apa?

_Hontou?_ = Benarkah?

_Seijin no Hi_ = Upacara Kedewasaan

**Songlist**

_Ringtone _HP Sae = Enkyori Posutaa (Enkyori Poster) ― 3rd song Type A in Sakura no Shiori

_Ringtone _HP Tomomi = Yuuhi wo Miteiruka? ― AKB48 8th single

_Ringtone_ HP Mariko = Cloudy Sky ― Kojima Haruna's Solo Song in No3b Album

1 Kataomoi Finally = SKE48 8th single

**WAA... This is my debut fanfic in SP fadom. Fanfic ini tercipta karna kegalauan Nyannyan ―**panggil saya begitu**― ngeliat foto Jurina-**_**tousan**_** dengan Churi-**_**basan**_** yang fotonya kayak suami istri gitu. Karena itu aku bikin **_**fict**_** ini sekaligus sebagai perayaan ketemunya foto-foto Jurina-**_**tousan**_** sama Rena-**_**kaasan**_** yang **_**intens**_** banget di majalah Flash, dan sebagai balasan karna Jurina-**_**otousan**__**playboy**_** banget di Kataomoi Finally. Masa' 3 cewek diembat semua. Belagak **_**gentle **_**pula.. ***ditabok Jurina* Jurina: Anak kurang ajar. Itu kan Cuma peran | Nyannyan: Iya. Tapi ya jangan pegang-pegang pahanya _okaa-san_ dong | Jurina: YA! Di sini, siapa yang semenya Rena? #abaikan**. Back.. Oh ya, **Kiridevil** harus review FF ini. Karna dia udah janji bakal riview kalau aku publish FF ini.**

Would you to RnR? Or CnC?

**Give Me**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
